Family Reunion
by hyperpiper91
Summary: Piper and Leo have Twins And They Have Very Special White Lighters. Last chapter up now!
1. Suprise

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW THE DRILL!  
  
FAMILY REUNION  
  
Chapter One: Surprise  
  
"Mommy, Mommy" cried Wyatt Matthew and Prudence Melinda in unison.  
  
"There's a demon in our room" whispered Prudence "yeah" said Wyatt as he  
  
nodded his head. "Coming" replied Leo getting up to let Piper sleep she had  
  
stayed up with the twins ever night, after vanquishing the Source (again)  
  
they had been having nightmares.  
  
Leo walked the twins to their room and was stunned at what he saw, Prue  
  
Halliwell and Andy Trudeu were standing in the middle of the room. "Hi"  
  
said Prue giddily. "How's it going?" asked Andy. "Piper" shouted Leo a  
  
little too loud waking up Phoebe and Paige as well. Leo's worried shouts  
  
had frightened the twins as they each grabbed a hold of one of Leo's legs  
  
and began to cry just as the three sisters entered the room. "Pr..Prue"  
  
stammered Piper as both her sister and daughter looked up. "you named her  
  
Prue"? whispered Prue. "Prudence, Prudence Melinda " corrected Piper as  
  
she gave her sister a hug never wanting to let go as Phoebe joined the hug a  
  
thought raced through Piper's mind "Why was she here" All three began to  
  
chat at once "Paige, this is Prue" said Phoebe "I don't mean to be rude or  
  
anything but why are you here, aren't you.....Dead" "Ha" laughed  
  
Prue "I try to forget that, but I'm here because Andy and I just became  
  
whitelighters and we are working as a team because our first set of charges  
  
are twins". "who, them" said Piper pointing to the twins "yep" said Prue  
  
nodding. "guys" said Prue stroking the twin's hair "can I see your powers"  
  
"okay" replied Wyatt as he took Andy's hand and disappeared in swaddling  
  
orbs returning with a golden retriever puppy "what did you do with Andy,  
  
Wyatt" "Nothing" replied Wyatt "he's right there" he continued pointing to  
  
the golden retriever doing it's business on Prudence's bed. "EWWW"  
  
screamed Prudence running to Piper and burying her face in her night gown.  
  
"Wyatt, change Andy back now" Piper commanded as she picked up her  
  
daughter trying to comfort her. "But I like the puppy" Pouted Wyatt as the  
  
Puppy changed back in to Andy with a wave of Wyatt's hand. Handing  
  
Prudence over to Leo, the girls and Andy went to talk in the living room as  
  
Leo and the twins went to the kitchen for some hot cocoa (or in Leo's case  
  
coffee) 


	2. Battle Plan

Disclaimer: You Know the Drill  
  
Chapter Two - Battle Plan  
  
The sun was just beginning to rise by  
  
The time Leo got the twins to bed. It had  
  
Been an overwhelming evening and Leo  
  
Was just about ready to call it a day. Leo  
  
Yawned and started towards the steps  
  
When an alarm went off. It was the  
  
Cowry shells Paige had enchanted just  
  
About four years ago. The alarm went off  
  
For two reasons 1 there was evil in the  
  
House and 2 the twins wanted attention.  
  
Leo sighed and then bolted up the stairs.  
  
When he entered the twins' room he  
  
Found the twins franticly crying, Piper  
  
Panicking (as she always did) Phoebe  
  
And Paige trying to calm down Piper and  
  
Prue and Andy trying to distract the  
  
Twins with toys. What happened? Asked  
  
Leo "demons lots of demons" murmured  
  
Piper as she bent down to pick up Wyatt  
  
Who continued to whimper. "They  
  
haven't vanquished any demons before"?  
  
questioned Prue. "They vanquished the  
  
source for Goodness sakes" Piper  
  
shouted making the twins begin to cry  
  
even harder. "Why don't Prue and I take  
  
the twins down stairs and you guys do  
  
what you're best at" offered Andy "that's  
  
a great idea Andy" replied Prue. Piper  
  
handed Wyatt to Prue and Andy picked  
  
up Prudence and they went down stairs.  
  
As soon as the four of them had left  
  
the room Piper broke down in tears,  
  
sobbing uncontrollably. "Why them, they  
  
are always under attack, they are only  
  
four years old" Leo pulled Piper in to a  
  
tight embrace and whispered sweet little  
  
nothings in her ear. "I say it's time for a  
  
good old fashion demon hunt" suggested  
  
Paige. 


	3. Action

Disclaimer: You Know The Drill!  
  
Could some one please explain how a  
  
Dead person marries a living person and  
  
Then has a child it is all very confusing to me! Chapter Three - Action  
  
"It's a good idea we can take the athame,  
  
scry for the remaining demons and go  
  
kill 'em" explained Paige "well than lets  
  
go" replied Piper drying her eyes. "I'll  
  
get Prue" offered Leo Five minutes later all four  
  
Halliwell sisters were in the attic scrying  
  
while Leo, Andy, and the twins were  
  
playing Barbie in the kitchen. "I love you  
  
Ken" said Leo in a high pitched voice,  
  
"will you marry me Barbie" asked Andy.  
  
The two continued in this manor not  
  
noticing that the twins had fallen asleep. ******************************  
  
"Got 'em" shouted Phoebe as the crystal  
  
dropped on the map. Leaning in closer Piper remarked "what is with demons  
  
and alleys"? "Take the scrying tools and  
  
let's go" commanded Prue. "She's even  
  
bossy when she's dead" commented  
  
Phoebe who was snickering behind Prue.  
  
They all piled into Piper's jeep and were  
  
off at full speed.  
  
"So you and Piper got married after all"  
  
commented Andy. "Yeah, about six  
  
years ago" replied Leo. "I'm sorry I  
  
couldn't be there" added Andy "we have  
  
pictures" said Leo disappearing in to the  
  
living room returning with a rather large  
  
photo album. It read:  
  
Our Wedding  
  
Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt  
  
February 22, 2001  
  
As Andy flipped through the pages he  
  
smiled and Leo could have sworn he saw  
  
a tear rolling down Andy's cheek. "I'm  
  
going to put the little ones to bed" Leo  
  
said picking up his son in one arm and  
  
his daughter in the other he mounted the stairs.  
  
"We're here" shouted Piper as she  
  
slammed down on the brakes. "Is she  
  
always this......................happy" Prue  
  
whispered to Paige "yeah I think so"  
  
Replied Paige smiling. 


	4. Green Goo

Disclaimer: You know the drill!  
  
Sorry this one is kind of short  
  
Chapter three  
  
"Did you hear that" asked Prue clinging to Paige's arm.  
  
"What's the matter Prue, getting a little rusty on thee demon hunting Huh?" replied Phoebe chuckling.  
  
"Laughing is a good way to die" said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
At that 3 demons shimmered in ready to kill.  
  
The first demon threw and energy ball at Paige, she called for it and killed the first demon.  
  
Demon number two got himself blown up by Piper.  
  
Demon number three was kicked in the stomach by Phoebe and stabbed with his own Athame.  
  
All three demons exploded leaving all four girls and pipers car covered in green goo.  
  
"You should pay for dry cleaning" shouted Piper at the Pile of green goo that was once a demon.  
  
As soon as the girls entered the house they heard pounding foot steps as Prudence and Wyatt ran into their mothers open arms. "Daddy and the other man tried to play Barbie" whined Prudence as the four girls laughed at the thought. 


	5. Surprise all over again

Disclaimer- you know the drill!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Another Surprise  
  
By dinner everybody had showered (or bathed)  
  
Changed into clean clothes (or pajamas) and was  
  
Ready to eat. Piper had cooked a special meal  
  
and gave Prue her usual seat at the table.  
  
As they all began dinner Andy shifted in his seat  
  
and began to get hot and uncomfortable.  
  
"Andy do you have something to say?" asked  
  
Paige suspiciously. "Yes actually" replied Andy,  
  
his voice beginning to shake. "Well" urged  
  
Phoebe. "Well" continued Andy "I talked to the  
  
ELDERS and they gave me the heads up on  
  
this" Andy fumbled around in his pocket and  
  
quickly slipped out of his chair onto one knee in  
  
front of Prue.  
  
(should I stop leave u hanging.............no thats  
  
is to cruel I'll continue)  
  
" Prue Halliwell, will you marry me?" "Yes"  
  
replied Prue giddily as she hugged Andy. "You  
  
knew about this didn't you" Piper asked Leo as  
  
she got up to give her sister a big hug.  
  
"Maybe" replied Leo................ "Yes" "Do you  
  
mind if I keep my last name" said Prue turning  
  
to Andy "Prue Trudeu doesn't sound to good" at  
  
that everybody began to laugh. 


	6. This chapter has no title

Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
Chapter six  
  
"So are you having the wedding here or Up  
  
there"? questioned Phoebe "Here.....I think"  
  
replied Prue as she turned to Andy who nodded.  
  
"When is it"? asked Paige. "Soon" answered  
  
Prue "Great" said Piper "That gives me just  
  
enough time to teach Leo how to ride a  
  
motorcycle and teach myself to astral project"  
  
"Huh" was all Andy could say. "Long story"  
  
said Prue "to make it short I wrecked Piper's  
  
wedding no biggie" "NO BIGGIE" shouted  
  
Piper as she laughed and began tickling Prue  
  
"The elders are calling" said Andy as Prue got  
  
up and they orbed out.  
  
"its 8 o'clock" Phoebe stated, "Time to put the  
  
twins to bed" "I'll get it if you're busy" offered  
  
Paige "Nah I was gonna hit the sack anyway"  
  
replied Piper  
  
That night as Piper waited for Leo to  
  
return from the ELDERS she thought about her  
  
mother and Grams, If Prue could come back  
  
why couldn't they? How she missed her mother,  
  
she yearned to be with her. Sure Grams would  
  
come once in a while, but only when the twins  
  
needed her she never stayed long. "Piper"  
  
whispered Leo who had just entered the room  
  
"What are you thinking about" he questioned  
  
"Mom................& Grams" she murmured. Leo  
  
sat down next to her on the bed and put his arm  
  
around her. "I was thinking if Prue could come  
  
back why can't they" "Because of the STUPID  
  
ELDERS" replied Leo. "Oh my god I can't  
  
believe you just said that the ELDERS are going  
  
to kill you" said Piper laughing. "Oh don't be  
  
silly" answered Leo "I'm already dead". Piper  
  
giggled and snuggled up next to Leo. If her  
  
mother didn't come back she'd be fine. WHY? She had Leo!!! 


	7. I write these chapters when I should be ...

Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
Chapter seven  
  
"Did you get any sleep"? questioned Phoebe  
  
"No" replied Piper "Leo didn't let me" she said as  
  
she fell into Leo's tight embrace. "Yuck" murmured  
  
Paige, smiling as the twins ran in to the room and  
  
began to "beg for their breakfast". This morning it  
  
was French toast with syrup. Monday mornings were  
  
always hectic in the Halliwell manor. Phoebe went to  
  
work and so did Paige. Leo was off to work after a  
  
quick kiss from Piper and the twins. It was just Piper  
  
and the Twins now. "Get your bags guys and let's go"  
  
Piper said as the twins disappeared in swaddling orbs.  
  
"Marco" she yelled a little annoyed. "Polo" screamed  
  
the twins from their room. "I'm gonna get you"  
  
shouted Piper as she mounted the steps to little  
  
shrieks.  
  
Ten minutes later Piper had pulled up in front of  
  
the pre-school. "Now remember" Piper said "NO  
  
MAGIC" the three of them said in unison". The door  
  
of the pre-school opened and in the door way stood a  
  
young women "Good morning Prue, Good morning  
  
Wyatt" said the teacher. They both kissed Piper good  
  
bye and went to hang up their coats and join the  
  
group.  
  
By 11o'clock piper was in her office at P3  
  
looking threw her mail. "Bills, bills, bills, oh a post  
  
card from..................DAN"! It read:  
  
Dear Piper,  
  
How are you? Are you still with Leo? Anyway It is  
  
really gorgeous in Hawaii were I am on business, you  
  
should come some time. Got to got work. Bye!  
  
Yours Always,  
Dan Gordon  
  
Piper picked up a piece of paper and began to write  
  
Dear Dan,....................... 


	8. The Wedding

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Go ahead" whispered Piper shoving the twins in  
  
to the living room where Prue was sleeping  
  
"1....2....3....GO" she shouted as the twins jumped on  
  
to Prue shouting "Aunt Poo, Aunt Poo" Prue woke up  
  
and pulled them in to a tight hug. "Guess what" asked  
  
Piper sitting down on the end of the couch. "What"  
  
asked Prue "Your getting married today" she  
  
shouted. "Incoming" shouted Phoebe as she dived on  
  
to the couch. "Make room for me" shouted Paige as  
  
she jumped on to the couch.  
  
After a great breakfast cooked by the one  
  
and only Piper and a soothing bubble bath Prue  
  
retreated to Pipers room were Piper was waiting with  
  
a BIG box. "Is it" Prue asked "my wedding dress"  
  
Piper assured her "I'll let you change and than come  
  
do your hair" "Like Mom's" asked Prue "Just like  
  
mom's" corrected Piper. "Hello" called a familiar  
  
voice "Grandpa" yelled the twins "Hey dad" said  
  
Piper descending the stairs. "Hey sweetie" replied  
  
Victor "now this is weird isn't it" "what is weird"  
  
asked Piper "my dead daughter is getting married".  
"Patty you stand here, Phoebe you over here. Paige  
over there and Piper you over here. Andy come stand  
  
here by me. Darryl the best man over here and Leo  
  
you stand there and Victor by the steps to wait for  
  
Prue." commanded Grams. "Alright cue the flower  
  
girl" she whispered as the music began. Prudence  
  
came out of the kitchen with her basket of flower  
  
pedals followed by her brother holding a pillow with  
  
a cord on it. As they took their places beside their  
  
mother all attention was turned to the stairs were Prue  
  
came down as she linked arms with her father she  
  
winked at the twins who giggled a little "you look  
  
beautiful" whispered Victor. When they reached  
  
Grams she began the ceremony. "We are gathered  
  
here today to unite two souls as one. Do you Andy  
  
Trudeu and Prue Halliwell join us here of your own  
  
free will to acknowledge the eternal bond shared by  
  
both of you." I do" replied Andy and Prue in unison.  
  
"You may face each other" Grams continued "Andy  
  
you may now recite your vows." "Prue, I've known  
  
you since we were little kids and the day you told me  
  
about your powers two things went through my mind  
  
1 why didn't you tell me before and 2 who cares if  
  
this girls magical powers I love her. Prue from this  
  
point forward I promise to respect to love and respect  
  
you as your husband as my wife, my friend, my  
  
lover, my soul mate all I am is yours." "Prue"  
  
whispered grams "Andy you are the best thing that  
  
ever happened to me. It was hard for me to keep a  
  
secret from you all those years but I promise no more  
  
secrets. I could never find the words to tell you how  
  
much I loved you but here I am today surrounded by  
  
the people I love most and I feel so proud, so blessed  
  
to be your wife. Andy, I was born to love you and I  
  
always will" "Here before wittiness Andy and Prue  
  
have sworn their vows to each other, with this cord I  
  
bind them to those vows. "Heart to thee, body to thee,  
  
always and forever so mote it be" said Prue and Andy  
  
in unison. "So mote it be" replied Grams, "So mote it  
  
be" repeated everyone. "You may now kiss the bride"  
  
continued Grams. After a long kiss Andy said "Dead  
  
girls kiss well" Prue chuckled and pulled Andy into  
  
another kiss. 


	9. Shopping

Disclaimer - Yada Yada Yada!  
  
Thanx to - charmedchic72, piperandleofanalways,  
  
Hillela, wAnNaBpIpEr, Piper, Paige, WolfLMB, W,  
  
piper5050, wqm, PenquinsGoMoo, Insanity-Is-  
  
Funky!  
  
Thanx 4 reviewing  
  
Now on with the story.....  
  
"Have fun" said Paige "Bye Aunt Poo, Bye  
  
Uncle Andy" shouted the twins from the couch  
  
where they were watching television. "Bye  
  
everyone" said Prue and Andy as they orbed off  
  
to Paris for their honeymoon. Piper walked over  
  
to the twins "Breakfast is ready" she said. The  
twins didn't stir, "there are fresh, warm, gooey,  
  
chocolate chip cookies on the table. At that the  
  
twins were off in a race towards the kitchen.  
  
Piper turned off the television and shouted "I'll  
  
pour the milk"!!  
  
Phoebe and Paige got out of the car in  
  
front of Toys R 'Us. "I can't believe the twins are  
  
almost five" Paige commented. "And Piper and  
  
Leo have been married for almost seven years"  
  
phoebe added as they entered the store. "Ooh,  
  
the twins will love this....And this....ooh  
  
this too." Began phoebe "This is why I like  
  
shopping with Piper" murmured Paige as she  
  
grabbed a cart and followed Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe and Paige entered the manor loaded  
  
down with toys of all shapes and sizes. At that  
  
point they retreated to Paige's room to wrap all  
  
the presents. As Phoebe and Paige chatted there  
  
was a knock on Paige's door. "Come in" she  
  
shouted as Leo walked in. "Hi guys I just bought  
  
an anniversary present for Piper and I wanted to  
  
know what you thought" Leo gushed, handing  
  
the box to Phoebe. "Oh my God, Leo this is  
  
beautiful." "You really think so" he asked as  
  
Phoebe handed the box to Paige. "Well yeah  
  
Leo, this is gorgeous" Paige commented. "I'm  
  
home" shouted Piper as she slammed the front  
  
door. "Here, take this, hide it" said Leo  
  
panicking as he ran from the room. "Boy, this is  
  
going to be a hectic week" Paige said giggling. 


	10. Party On Dude!

Disclaimer: You know what I mean! Chapter Ten   
Streamers hung from the ceiling and  
balloons floated freely. A small group of 4  
& 5 year old sat in the solarium (that's the  
sun room) eating pizza and giggling at a  
clown making balloon animals. "Who's  
ready for cake" Piper called "Me" shouted  
tiny little voices from all over the room. Leo  
lit the candles and turned out the lights as all  
the children began to sing.  
"Happy birthday to you,  
  
Happy birthday to you,  
  
Happy birthday to Wyatt and Prue  
  
Happy birthday to you"  
  
The twins blew out the candles with a little  
  
help from everyone at the table. Piper  
  
removed the candles and cut the cake. It was  
  
chocolate she had baked it herself the night  
  
before. The parents began to arrive and they  
  
all said goodbye as the clown left. After all  
  
the guests had left the twins sat down to open their presents. "Tank you auntie Pebe"  
  
said Prue clutching a brand new Barbie doll.  
  
"A ball, tank you daddy" said Wyatt getting  
  
up to play with the ball. "Catch" he shouted  
  
at Prue who hadn't heard and was hit in the  
  
head. "Oww" she whined getting up *Thwack* Prue slapped Wyatt "Oww" he  
  
whined punching Prue in the eye. Quickly  
  
recovering she punched him in the (well you  
  
know) "Private Area". "Wyatt, Prue stop it"  
  
commanded Leo taking Wyatt to one side  
  
and Piper taking Prue to the other. After  
  
they had both been healed, they each got a  
  
five minute time out.  
  
"I'm sorry" Prue confessed after two  
  
minutes in the corner. "Me too" admitted  
  
Wyatt getting up to hug his sister. The two  
  
meet in the middle of the room and hugged.  
  
Piper wiped a tear from her eye as she  
  
watched the two make up and begin a game  
  
of catch. 


	11. The End

Disclaimer: You know the drill!  
Chapter Eleven: The End People just to let you know this is the last chapter check out my sequel coming soon  
  
Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Paige sat in the  
  
Curtained off area of P3 "Happy 7th anniversary"  
  
Shouted Phoebe and Paige. "Happy anniversary  
  
Honey" Leo whispered as he handed Piper her gift  
  
"Leo this is........Beautiful, thank you" Piper  
  
Stammered "Here let me put it on for you" Leo  
  
Replied getting up and slipping the necklace on to  
  
Piper's neck. "You look gorgeous" Leo gushed. Piper  
  
Pulled Leo toward her and gave him a kiss. Piper  
  
Picked up her phone which was ringing  
  
"Hello.........This is she.........Yes.........Uh  
  
Huh.........Great.......Thank you" was all that everyone  
  
Heard of Piper's conversation. "What was that?  
  
About?" Paige asked "oh nothing" Piper replied, "Just  
  
Leo's present" "do you have it here?" Phoebe  
  
Questioned "sort of" Piper said, pouring everyone  
  
Some more champagne. "So what is it" Leo asked  
  
Curiously "okay here goes.......are you ready" "yes"  
  
Replied Phoebe, Paige, and Leo in unison. Piper took  
  
A deep breath "I'm Pregnant"!  
That's all folks stay tuned for a sequel!!!!! 


	12. SEQUEL

People, Check out My sequel  
  
It's Called  
  
Life's Too Complicated For A Witch  
  
Check It out 


End file.
